


Ring

by hornybraincell



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Domestic Kink, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: Sephiroth kidnaps Cloud and makes him into the perfect wife. Eventually, he decides to show her off to a coworker. If she embarrasses him in front of someone else, he'll have to punish her...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY LMAO evil zack again...when will i chill?? he's just so...*chef's kiss*
> 
> standard forced fem stuff goes, seph and zack use she/her for cloud, refer to his asshole as his pussy/cunt, etc.
> 
> i actually wrote this about 2 months ago for a friend and i and never posted it, but recently have seen a few forced fem pieces go up (hell yes!!) and decided i should share with my fellow kinksters!!
> 
> this is a scene from what has a much larger backstory, with kidnapping and grooming/brainwashing and all that good stuff, i'd love to write it someday, but who knows if/when that'll happen haha, so here we are.
> 
> ENJOY <3

Cloud was on his feet the moment he heard the doorknob turn, taking quick, small steps to cross the threshold to where his husband was walking through the door.

“Welcome home, dear,” Cloud smiled softly, as he did everyday, kissing Sephiroth on the cheek when he bent down. He turned his back to Cloud, who dutifully took his jacket and hung it on the rack by the door before stepping back to let his husband undo the chain around his ankle. Cloud always did lament the way being confined to the kitchen while Sephiroth was gone for the day meant that he couldn’t surprise him with his outfit. He would be in whatever Sephiroth carefully watched him put on that morning but, he supposed, his husband did always know best.

“Have you been good, my Cloud?” Sephiroth asked, hooking a finger under Cloud’s chin and tilting it up.

“Of course, husband,” Cloud nodded, pitching his voice just a bit higher and breathier than his already high, soft tone. Sephiroth was on edge today, he could tell. He had certainly relaxed over the time they had been together (how long  _ had _ that been?), but today a tenseness around his eyes was back in a way that Cloud hadn’t seen in a long time – back before Cloud had been a good wife. And oh, how he hated thinking of those days. He vowed to fix whatever had Sephiroth so upset, and hurried to the oven to grab the dinner he had cooling.

“Wait just a moment,” Sephiroth called, and he turned back obediently. “We’ve got a guest coming for dinner tonight. You’ll be good, of course.”

It was a statement, not a question, but Cloud nodded, eyes wide. Sephiroth  _ never _ had guests, no matter how badly Cloud yearned to be the beautiful wife shown off on his husband’s arm.

“Well, go change. You’re embarrassing me, standing here looking like a cheap whore.”

Cloud nodded again, hurrying away in tiny steps, careful not to let his gait get too manly. Sephiroth had watched him get dressed and do his makeup and hair this morning before chaining him up, and had approved of how he looked then, but whatever Sephiroth said went. It was obvious from his attitude that tonight, Cloud needed to impress. To be perfect.

A guest! His hands shook as he took off his gloves and inspected his manicure, not a chip or broken nail. His hair; long, blonde, and in elegant coils down past his chest, had gotten slightly frizzy from the afternoon spent cooking, and he quickly smoothed it down and into a neat bun at the nape of his neck, some tendrils falling out to frame his face. The same sheer stockings he had put on that morning would suffice, but he chose a lacier and skimpier bra and thong underneath, as a surprise. He didn’t need a corset anymore, not with how tiny Sephiroth had trained his waist to be, but knew that Sephiroth would appreciate the smooth curves, and quickly laced one up before pulling a petticoat over his legs. A dress with a tight blouse on top that flared out into a full skirt, accentuating his small waist, simple jewelery and a light touch up of his makeup rounded out the evening look, and he quickly slipped into his house shoes with a low heel before heading back to the kitchen.

“Ah, there she is,” an unfamiliar voice crowed, and Cloud turned to see a man with dark, wild hair and violet eyes leaning against the counter. “Just as perfect as I thought she’d be.”

Cloud uneasily glanced between Sephiroth and the mysterious man, unsure what to do in a situation such as this. For so long it had been just him and his husband here, and Cloud was happy with that if Sephiroth was. His word was law, and Cloud would follow it as a dutiful wife should. But being shared with someone else was new. Should he please this man as he would his husband?

He decided it couldn’t hurt to curtsy and offer a murmured “how do you do?” keeping his eyes respectfully lowered.

“My Cloud, this is my coworker Zackary Fair. I expect you to treat him as you would me.”

Cloud nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Dinner should already be waiting.”

“Of-of course!” Cloud stammered. He had been so sure that Sephiroth had stopped him from laying out dinner before, but he hurried to the oven anyway, carefully pulling the dish out and serving the two men, being sure not to spill. Spilling meant double the punishment, once for not being dutiful and once for ruining an outfit that Sephiroth had provided for him. He didn’t need an apron, because perfect wives didn’t make mistakes.

“Take your place, then,” Sephiroth commanded. Cloud wouldn’t be joining them to eat. He had already eaten once today, and he had to stay small. Instead, he would get a different meal. “Go ahead and keep Zack warm.”

Cloud blushed, thinking of serving a man who wasn’t his husband, but complied anyway, kneeling under the table and carefully smoothing his skirts around him, being sure not to snag the fabric.

“I would be happy to please you, Mr. Fair,” he offered demurely, reaching up to help Zack out of his pants.

Zack smiled at Sephiroth.

“Got her trained well, huh? Little slut.”

“She is adequate,” Sephiroth agreed. “Beautiful, certainly,” he allowed, and Cloud flushed deeply, glad to be hidden under the table. “But not quite perfect yet, hm?” he added, lightly tapping Cloud’s side with his shoe.

He knew that Cloud yearned for the day Sephiroth would give him a ring; he would allow Cloud to call him husband all he liked, but there was nothing on his dainty little hand to mark him as Sephiroth’s property, and it was oh-so satisfying to dangle that ring in front of Cloud to get him to do whatever he wanted. And oh, how it worked.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” came Zack’s voice from above Cloud, and the tablecloth lifted a bit so that Cloud could see the man’s dazzling smile. “I need to be comfortable while I eat.”

“O-of course, Mr. Fair,” Cloud answered, breathy and nervous, berating himself for his hesitance. He knew what to do, he serviced his husband like this near nightly, if not with his mouth after oral, then with his pussy after sex. He took Zack’s cock in hand, still mostly flaccid, but long and uncut, different than his husband’s own. He lowered his head, opening his mouth into a small ‘o’ and fitting it around, careful of his lipstick, so painstakingly applied.

He sat quietly, as he listened to the small talk and the clang of the silverware on the dishes above him as the men ate their dinner, and felt Zack’s cock grow harder in his mouth. Soon enough, the rhythmic sounds of eating stopped, and Cloud heard two matches strike as the smell of cigars filled the kitchen.

“I’d offer you whiskey, Zackary, but my wife appears too busy to serve us,” Sephiroth remarked. “Feel free to use her for dessert, of course.”

“Oh, I intend to,” laughed Zack, scooting forward in his seat and thrusting into Cloud’s mouth without warning. “Don’t want to do too much work, though.”

“She’ll take care of it.”

And Cloud got the hint, then, moving forward to take the length of Zack’s cock in his mouth, moving back and forth and licking up the shaft and thumbing at the slit as he wint. He could see his lipstick smeared over his dick, over his balls when he sucked at them. It didn’t take long for Zack to finish, purposefully scooting his chair back to finish on Cloud’s face, ruining his carefully done makeup.

“Get on up here, you little whore,” he ordered, hauling Cloud to his feet and laughing when Cloud bumped his head on the table. “Oh, you’re such a filthy little girl, aren’t you?” He asked, running a hand down Cloud’s side to pull him more firmly into his lap.

His hands were nearly big enough to circle Cloud’s tiny waist and Cloud felt helpless and frail between the two men. Which, he reminded himself, was a wife’s place, after all.

“Show your husband,” commanded Zack, and Cloud wiggled around, his skirts bunching up on Zack’s lap and the cage he wore beginning to feel painfully tight.

Sephiroth took in the sight with a raised eyebrow, letting his eyes linger over the lipstick smeared around Cloud’s mouth, the drying come on his lips and his hair coming out of its neat little bun.

“Fix that,” he hissed. “You’ve disgraced me in front of a guest. Clean yourself up and wait for me in the bedroom.”

Cloud didn’t need to be told twice, sliding off of Zack’s lap onto shaky feet as he hurried to the bedroom, tears hot in his eyes. Of course he had fucked up! He was so stupid, so unworthy of his husband…

He caught sight of his face in his vanity and whimpered, lipstick and cum truly were smeared everywhere like he was some sort of common slut. And from another man, no less. Sephiroth had told him to service Zack, but now it seemed he’d only disappointed. And he hadn’t had a chance to do the dishes, oh his husband would be so disappointed! He felt his heart sink to his stomach, face heating with shame.

He could hear Sephiroth and Zack talking but the sounds were muffled and he tried to tune them out as he concentrated on cleaning himself up. He had to wash his face of course, and quickly apply another round of makeup, lighter this time. He let his hair out and ran a brush through it before slipping into a nightdress, a little lacy pink thing that he hoped Sephiroth would be pleased with. It fell loose over his small body, and he peeled off his panties sitting underneath, hoping the surprise of having his cunt exposed was one his husband would enjoy.

He waited on the bed, sitting up expectantly, trying not to spend too much time dwelling on what was coming. It was hard though, when he had disappointed his husband. All he wanted and all he had to do was to be his perfect wife, and he had failed at his only task. Thoughts of being kicked out, left out alone back to wherever he had been before Sephiroth showed him what a pretty girl he was...he couldn’t bear it.

He was so lost in his reverie that he barely heard the man in question come in, and hurried to stand and greet him, eyes cast onto the floor.

“Get on the bed,” he commanded softly, and Cloud didn’t need to be told twice to know exactly how he was to pose – on his hands and knees, ass in the air, ready to be spanked.

“I’m sorry –” he started, but Sephiroth laid a hand on his ass and he snapped his mouth shut immediately.

“You disappointed me tonight,” he started. “You want so badly for me to show you off, to take you out, and you can’t even be classy for  _ one _ of my friends in the  _ privacy of our home.  _ All I ask of you is to be a good girl, but all you can be is bad.”

“I’m sorry, but husband, please, I –” Cloud started, desperate to explain. Sephiroth had bought him that lipstick, surely it was okay that he wore it. Surely he wasn’t meant to service orally and not mess up his mouth?

“Quiet,” he hissed. “Not another word out of you.” He walked around the side of the bed, running a hand down Cloud’s small frame, cupping a hand around his waist before gripping onto his hips hard enough to leave a bruise. “So delicate...” he murmured. “All the easier to break.”

The first spank came before Cloud even realized what was going to happen.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, knowing what was expected of him. Good wives thanked their husbands for teaching them manners.

“Count,” responded Sephiroth, and the second spanking came, harder than the first.

Cloud could feel his nightdress rucked up around his sides, and his ass stung with each subsequent spank – three, four, five – twelve of them, all in a row. His cock grew harder in its cage, and he leaked around it, glistening drops on the metal.

Sephiroth ran a thumb over the globes of Cloud’s pert ass, exploratory, almost thoughtful.

“Show me your cunt,” he ordered, and Cloud spread his legs wider, praying for mercy.

Little was granted, however, as Sephiroth swiftly shoved a finger in his ass without any stretching or lubrication, and it took everything in Cloud to bite down a scream. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Good wives didn’t scream, it was unbecoming.

“Thank you, husband,” he said instead, each word feeling like it was being pulled out of his throat involuntarily.

“You’d like more, wouldn’t you? Slut.”

That was a trick question, surely. If he said no, he’d sound ungrateful, but if he said yes…

“Only if you wished it, husband.”

“What I wish,” Sephiroth began, driving the finger in harder, curling it in before adding another. Tears forced their way out of Cloud’s eyes, surely bringing down mascara tracks with them. “What I wish is for my  _ wife _ to be good to me. Instead she cavorts with another man right at my dinner table. I’m sick of looking at you. Go shower and put on something nice, not whatever this old rag is. You can service me in the morning, if I feel you’re clean enough.”

“Yes, husband,” Cloud nodded, hurrying off the bed and to the large en-suite. He wasn’t sure where he had gone wrong, sure that he had followed his orders to a T, but like always, he knew that Sephiroth must know best.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the drill, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! If you get rude I'll just delete your comment.
> 
> However, if you do have something nice to say, kudos + comments always appreciated <3


End file.
